devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MegaSmiley/Robin Haube
Robin Haube is based on the user Amidnighterdreamshot 'Appearance' ' '''Robin wears a red shirt with a leather pad on his shoulder as a guard to his bow, Robin also wears a long red cape, a pair of gray pants which have been ripped at the knees and a red hood which he says ''"the limited view helps me aim" Robin always carries with him his trusty longbow. 'Personality' Despite his appearance Robin is actually a very friendly person who prefers working in a team and is more keen on supporting his allies then attacking the enemy. Robin has a weird habit of robbing hoods from people. We're not sure why but it feels like some sort of reference.... 'Backstory' As a kid while most other boys had a passion for sports like football or basketball Robin had a passion for archery. Robin saved up his money to eventually buy a bow for himself to practice with but they were quite expensive. Luckily for Robin he found somebody that was willing to cheaply sell him a great mighty bow of the gods.... or atleast that's what the shady guy in a dark alley said. But wether it was a bow gifted upon the world by the gods or just some cheap made in china garbage Robin quickly became very talented with it apparently having a natural gift for archery eventually winning multiple tournaments before getting blackmailed into losing cause even archery has a corrupted side to it apparently. Robin then retired from his archery career to hunt down and stop the corruption in the archery sport which for some reason makes for a good story or something. 'Power' Robin is a flux user who can create flux arrows, this combined with his trusty bow & natural archery skill makes him a powerfull long range fighter. 'Moveset:' LMB: ''"Bow & Arrow" Robin creates a flux arrow and fires it with his longbow causing low/medium damage to the enemy when hit. If the arrow hits an allie however that allie is healed for the same amount as his damage would be. '''E: '"Grand Spearrow" ''No he doesn't summon the pokemon Spearow... Robin infuses his next arrow with extra flux causing it to increase in size & appearance to look like a spear, this causes Robin's next LMB attack to deal double the damage or heal double the health aswell as pierce through multiple targets. '''R: '"Arrowbatics" ''Robin fires an arrow at his feet creating a small flux sphere causing low damage to Robin himself and knocking him back some distance. If an enemy is hit by this sphere they will also take low damage and be knocked back. '''F: '"Arrow Rain" ''Robin begins firing arrows into the sky causing arrows to rain down in a circle radius area some distance infront of Robin. The arrows deal very low damage each. Robin can move during this which will also move the rain of arrows along with him. The attack lasts for 3 seconds. 'Trivia''' - Robin's last name "Haube" is German for "Hood" making his name Robin Hood. - "robbing hoods" is also a clear reference to Robin Hood. - Has a rivalry with Hop Lee over who the better archer is. Category:Blog posts